


Voldy Nose Best

by RichieEpicness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Harry fucks Voldemort's Nose Slit, M/M, Nose Fingering, Nose Sex, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex, That's exactly what you think it is, nose fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichieEpicness/pseuds/RichieEpicness
Summary: There's a well hidden room just off Diagon Alley. This room is a normal meeting spot for 2 arch enemies. Harry and Voldemort fuck normally, but maybe there's a new pleasure that Harry nose of that Voldemort doesn't. So Harry fucks Voldemort's nose slit.





	Voldy Nose Best

It's not often Harry went to places as sleazy as this, but when it was he knew what exactly was in store for him. He stepped into a room just off of Diagon Alley quickly, not bothering glancing around before entering. It's not like anyone was out right now, it was dark and raining at about 2am, the sound of rain hitting pavement echoing off of the brick walls, creating a soundscape out of a movie.

Harry closed the heavy door behind him, quickly flipping the deadbolt to keep anyone out before muttering out a lumos, his want lighting up brightly, shining through the dusty stairwell leading up to the small living space. As he walked up the stairs, he heard a chuckle from upstairs, the raspy voice echoing down towards him. "You've finally arrived, Harry."

The end of the sentence trailed off, leaving a sultry feel in the air as Harry entered into the room, looking over at the glistening bald head next to an oil lamp, giving the room a dim, soft lighting. Harry felt a shiver go down his spine as Voldemort looked over him, a sly grin on his face as he lies on an old matress, nothing but a draped towel covering his groin, leaving his grey skin on display for the boy who lived.

Quickly, Harry was next to him on the bed, running a hand over the smooth chest, his fingers tracing the countours of his body as he looks up into his enemy's eyes. "I'm right on time, you were early." A soft breahy chuckle escapes Harry before he continues his thought, gently tweaking Voldemort's nipples in a teasing manor. "And I see you're lying here, eager for me, huh?"

Voldemort pushes his chest out for Harry's touches, running a hand through Harry's messy hair, his fingers getting snagged on a couple of tangles but working them out softly. "Y'know, everyone else is afraid to even say my name, at this point I'm more so he who shall not be banged." Harry lets out a groan at that pun, but slides a hand up to Voldemort's face, stroking his cheek softly with his thumb. "I never asked," a concerned look crossed Volemort's face, glancing into Harry's eyes, his soft but cracked lips moving softly as he continues "doesn't your scar still burn with me nearby?"

As Voldemort finishes his inquiry, Harry quickly presses their lips together softly, their lips rolling agianst each other for a moment before Harry answers. "Yeah, but I enjoy it, it's about as hot as you are" was spoken against the dark lord's lips, hot breath making Voldemort blush for the first time. Bright red skin next to the blueish-grey skin looking like some 1996 3D glasses. Harry smirks and rubs his thumb over Voldemort's cheek again as he speaks softly. "I just had an idea, I think you'll like it..."

"Oh yeah?" Voldemort shifed slightly, sitting up and looking into Harry's eyes, interest piqued by the idea of something new. "Lay it on me, babe." Harry moves his thumb closer to the center of Voldemort's face, brushing the skin and opening the slit where his nose would've been.

"I'm gonna fuck your nose." Voldemort didn't do anything but blink for a moment, taken aback by the idea, but smirking slightly and nodding, Harry's thumb stroking over the hole now, pushing down against the nasal cavity and letting his thumb sink in a little. "Do you want that, Voldy?" His head nods quickly an Harry quickly pulls a little bit of lube out of his back pocket, unflavored and unscented, waterbased so it wouldn't irritate the dark lord's sinuses too much. Voldemort mumbles something under his breath and waves his wand, his nose hole becoming stretchier from the magic.

Harry quickly puts some lube on his index finger, sliding his finger into the cavity, surprised at how soft and warm it was. At about half way in, he had to curve his finger to slide into the sinuses, sliding in and out gently. As he's getting his nose fingered, Voldemort shudders and trys to keep his head still, the towel over his hips getting a protrusion out of the front. The friction of a finger sliding in and out causes a small groan from him, Harry noting this and pushing in his middle finger gently, stretching out the orfice quickly but efficiently, helped by the lube and magic used.

Voldemort looks into Harry's eyes and speaks, his voice souning like he has a stuffy nose now as Harry finger-fucks his face. "Please, Harry, get to it." Harry had the dark lord begging for him now, something that wouldn't happen unless they were in private like this, and it turned him on greatly. Pulling the 2 fingers out, he quickly undoes his pants, sliding his hard cock out from the fly, almost 6 inches long and an average thickness, and starts to grab the lube before Voldemort tells him not to.

Within 10 seconds, Harry had Voldemort uncovered, on his knees, and was rubbing pre into the nasal slit as he pushes against the entrance gently. Adding more pressure, Harry's head popped in, a loud moan coming from both of them as Voldemort's eyes roll back, wrapping a hand around his own cock gently, stroking it idly as Harry starts to push in slowly. Breathing through his other nostril, Voldemort pushes his head foreward a little, trying to get more of Harry inside of him. Taking the signal, Harry pushes foreward, his cock curving down into his sinuses and throbbing there. Voldemort quickly opened his mouth and put his tongue out, waiting for Harry to hilt him before moving the tongue to carress Harry's heavy, swollen balls. At this point, Harry's head was at the back of Voldemort's throat, forcing him to deepthroat while his mouth is occupied with pleasuring his sack.

After staying in the hot tight passage for a moment, Harry quickly pulls out, his cock moving faster from the mucus coating his passage before sliding back in. Keeping himself going at a steady pace, Harry lets out moans and groans, holding onto the bald head as he fucks someone's face in a litteral sense, his nails digging into the soft flesh, drawing just a little blood, feeling like he's fucking Voldemort in the ass and getting head at the same exact time.

It wasn't long until Harry was fucking his nose in earnest, his balls slapping into Voldemort's mouth an getting saliva all over them as Voldemort jacked himself off below the younger wizard. Although it was quick to get into this pace, it went on for a good hour or so, Harry stopping to let himself calm down before he would cum, letting Voldemort's nasal cavity gape as he makes out with the dark lord. After fucking his nose and making out for what felt like forever, Harry finally shoves himself back into him, immediately thrusting hard and fast as he starts to cum, his balls emptying himself down Voldemort's throat, forcing him to swallow or drown. Harry's orgasm muffles Voldemort's moans as he shot cum all over the floor in front of him. As both men come down from their orgasm, Harry pulls out and leans down to sloppily make out with Voldy, tasting his own cum before he gathers his clothes (when did he lose them?) and putting them on, heading towards the exit as he looks over his shoulder to the Dark Lord. "Next time, we're doing that again. Maybe it'll be on display after I defeat you at the battle."

As Harry winks, Voldemort smirks and replies. "After you beat me, you better put me on a leash." Harry nods, his plans for Voldemort after his defeat swirling in his head as he leaves back into the alley.


End file.
